LOVE AGAIN
by retnosarielfishy
Summary: SEQUEL OF REFLECTION (Dipublish di Asianfanfics dengan nama account elfishy101586).. Mengenai kelanjutan hubungan Yunho dan Changmin...


LOVE AGAIN

(SEQUEL OF REFLECTION)

Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin

Genre : Yaoi,Angst, Drama, Romance

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pernahkah kalian tahu, kehidupan seseorang itu tidak akan pernah kembali seperti semula. Jika dulu, kau berpikir bisa biasa saja hidup tanpa seseorang disampingmu, bisa melakukan segala hal seorang diri, dan selalu berpikir bahwa eksistensi seseorang tidak akan berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupanmu, maka kau salah. Memang benar semua itu bisa terjadi, tapi semua itu akan berubah ketika kau menemukan seseorang yang merecoki hidupmu. Tinggal bersamanya, bercanda bersamanya, adu mulut dengannya. Dan pemikiranmu tentang itu akan 100% menghilang tanpa jejak dari otakmu ketika kau kehilangan seseorang itu.

Jung Yunho, pengacara handal yang sudah banyak memecahkan berbagai kasus yang bahkan mungkin mustahil untuk dipecahkan oleh pengacara lain. Yunho merupakan salah satu dari banyak orang yang memiliki pemikiran mengenai hal itu, menganggap jika kau awalnya bisa hidup baik sebelum mengenalnya, maka kau akan tetap bisa hidup baik walaupun sudah tidak bersamanya. Namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan dengan apa yang ia bayangkan.

Jung Yunho berharap, setelah ia pergi dari kehidupan Changmin, semua akan kembali seperti semula, bekerja dengan penuh dedikasi, semangat seperti dulu. Namun kenyataanya apa ? 1 bulan sudah ia berpisah dengan Changmin, namun keadaan tidak kunjung membaik, bahkan semakin parah. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, selalu uring uringan dan jangan lupakan penampilannya yang acak acakan yang mungkin ketika kau bertemu dengannya, kau bahkan tidak akan bisa mengenalinya. Dan yang paling buruk dari semua itu adalah ia merindukan Changmin, Jung Yunho merindukan Changmin, seseorang yang hanya menganggap dirinya hanyalah sebuah pemeran pengganti, atau kau boleh memanggilnya bayangan.

.

.

.

Yunho menutup leptopnya dengan kasar, kedua matanya ia pejamkan dan diikuti tangannya yang memijit pelipis. Ia melirik jam dinding yang setia berdenting di ruang kerjanya. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka dua dan jarum panjang yang berada di angka dua belas, menandakan sudah jam dua pagi dan ia masih setia membuka matanya.

"arghhhh…"

Yunho menarik rambutnya kasar. Sungguh, untuk sekarang Ia merasa amat lelah. Ia ingin tidur, namun matanya tidak mau menuruti kemauanya untuk terpejam bahkan walapun hanya untuk 30 menit.

Yunho merebahkan kepalanya di meja kerja. Jujur, ia sedang tidak mood melakukan apapun. Pekerjaanya menumpuk, namun ia tidak memiliki semangat untuk menyelesaikannya. Otak dan perasaannya sudah tidak pada tempatnya sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Otaknya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya dan hanya mau memikirkan satu hal saja, Changmin…

"Changmin… aku merindukanmu….."

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia menegakan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya keras, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan yang tidak menentu yang ada di hati. Ia beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan melangkah keluar dari rung kerja. Mungkin dengan meminum secangkir kopi dapat menghilangkan rasa gelisah. HAH….. sepertinya malam ini yunho harus rela tidak tidur lagi.

.

.

.

"Yunho….." panggil Jaejoong ketika melihat Yunho melintas di depannya. Dan yang dipanggil hanya memutar kepalanya malas. Jaejoong pasti akan mengomentari penampilannya, cara berpakaiaannya dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"aishhh… Yun, kau menyedihkan. Lihat, kau memakai kemeja yang sama selama 3 hari. Kau tidak pernah menggantinya ya ?"

Tepat sesuai pemikirannya, Jaejoong pasti mengomentari penampilannya. Kemeja yang sama selama 3 hari ya ? Yunho bahkan tidak menyadari itu, karena selama ini yang mengatur apa yang dipakai oleh Yunho adalah Changmin.

"Mana Jasmu ? kau tidak memakai jas ? Kau bahkan tidak memakai dasi. Dan ya ampun yunho, kau sekarang berjenggot dan berkumis. Kau harus bercukur…" Jaejoong menambah omelannya.

"Kau juga harus menyisir rambutmu Yunho. Rambutmu acak acakan…" timpal Donghae yang entah datang darimana dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Kebiasaan Donghae yang menikmati kopi di pagi hari tidak pernah berubah.

Yunho hanya menyunggingkan senyum miris untuk menimpali perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh teman temannya itu. Semua yang mereka katakan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Yunho. Yunho tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya. Apa gunanya penampilan ? Changmin bahkan tidak akan mencintainya hanya karena hal itu kan ?.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya kembali setelah ia pikir tidak ada lagi komentar dari kedua sahabatnya. Membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Menaruh tas leptop yang ia bawa di meja kerjanya. Ia duduk di kursi kebesaran dan langsung merebahkan kepala. Pagi ini, Yunho tidak ada niatan untuk membuka leptopnya.

.

.

.

"Yunho kau menyedihkan…" sindir Jaejoong yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di ruang kerja Yunho.

Melihat Yunho yang seolah sudah tidak memiliki nyawa dan gairah hidup tentu saja membuat Jaejoong sedih. Yunho dikenal sebagai seseorang yang memiliki semangat yang tidak akan padam. Tapi sekarang apa ? untuk menegakan kepalanya saja, ia tidak memiliki semangat.

"Kau merindukan Changmin ? Jika kau merindukannya, kau bisa menemuinya."

Tidak ada tanggapan. Yunho tidak menimpali apa yang dikatakan oleh jaejoong. Jaejoong hampir tahu semua hal yang terjadi di kehidupan Yunho, termasuk hubungan Yunho, U-Know, dan Changmin. Changmin yang menganggap Yunho sebagai U-Know. Yunho yang mencintai Changmin. Dan, Boa yang dating menemui Changmin. Jaejoong tahu semuanya.

"Yun, jika kau merindukannya, Kau bisa menemuinya. Aku yakin Changmin juga merindukanmu. Kau sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Changmin, aku pikir Changmin juga pasti sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu."

"Yang Changmin rindukan itu U-Know Hyung, bukan aku." Timpal yunho dengan posisi semula

"Oh, ayolah. Bisa saja sekarang sudah berubah. Mungkin yang Changmin rindukan adalah dirimu, bukan U-Know hyung, bukan juga orang lain"

"Aku hanya pengganti, Jae…" ucap Yunho pelan

"oh, ayolah Yunho… siapa yang bilang kau pengganti ? Boa ?" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas

"CHANGMIN YANG BILANG JAE!" teriak yunho. Ia menegakan kepalanya dan menatap jaejoong tajam.

"Changmin yang bilang aku hanya sebagai pengganti U-Know Hyung.." Yunho tersenyum miris, tatapannya yang semula tajam berubah menjadi sendu

"Dan kau percaya ? Kau percaya dengan yang diucapkan oleh Changmin ?" Jaejoong membalas tatapan Yunho tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Kau percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Changmin, Yunho? Kau percaya ? Aku pikir kau lebih mengenal Changmin daripada aku. Tapi melihat dari pemikiranmu, ternyata kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Changmin"

Jaejoong menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, dan berbalik untuk bergegas keluar dari ruangan Yunho.

" _Aku tidak tahu apa apa tentang Changmin ? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong ? selama ini aku tidak tahu apa apa tentang Changmin ?"_ Yunho melihat kepergiaan Jaejoong sampai ia tak terlihat dari pandangannya. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong ?. Semua kata kata Jaejoong berputar bagai kaset rusak diotak seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di basement sebuah apartement. Yunho ingat betul dimana ia sekarang berada, karena satu bulan yang lalu ia sering kesini. Bahkan ia pernah menjadi salah satu penghuni di apartement ini. Namun yang Yunho tidak ingat, kenapa ia berada disini ? kenapa mobilnya melaju ketempat ini ? Apakah ia mengendarai mobilnya dan berakhir disini dengan tidak sadar ?. Apakah alam bawah sadarnya juga menginginkan dirinya untuk bertemu Changmin ?

Yunho keluar dari mobilnya. Perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kearah lift yang akan membawanya kelantai yang ia tuju. Jarinya dengan ragu menekan tombol di lift yang membuat pintu lift membuka lebar, mempersilahkan ia untuk masuk.

Kaki Yunho melangkah ragu kedalam lift, memencet tombol yang menampilkan nomer lantai yang ia tuju. Yunho melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift ketika pintu lift terbuka, menandakan ia sudah berada di lantai yang ia inginkan. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tepat disebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah tempat tinggal di apartement tersebut.

Tidak ada yang dilakukan oleh Yunho. Ia tidak berniat untuk memencet bel ataupun mengetuk pintu untuk membuat seseoarg keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia juga belum berkeinginan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Tubuhnya masih tegap berdiri dengan tatapan yang lurus menghadap pintu yang masih tertutup, dengan berharap seseorang akan membuka pintu tersebut tanpa ia harus membunyikan bel. Berharap Dewi Fortuna berada dipihaknya untuk sekarang. Dan Yunho patut bersyukur, karena seperti yang diharapkannya, sekarang Dewi Fortuna berada dipihaknya.

"Jung….Yunho….."

To Be Countinued


End file.
